What Kind of Cat Were You Thinking Of?
by Princess Night Tiger
Summary: Set before the Edolas arc. Gajeel really wants a cat, and decides to drown his sorrows at the annual Halloween party. What'll he do when sees a certain bookworms costume. Extreme language and lemons ahead. Reader discretion advised.
1. Chapter 1

What Kind of Cat Were You Thinking Of?!

The party had just started and Gajeel was already shit faced. Ever since the small bluenette had joined Fairy Tail with the small white cat in tow, the big man had been moping. He didn't understand why the midget and the flame brain had flying kitties and he didn't.

Only a couple of people noticed this new development, and they decided to do something to put a smile on the big man's face, and probably a certain solid script mages as well.

Levi was so excited for this years Halloween party. Lucy, Mirajane, and Cana had taken the small woman to get her costume, and no matter how much she protested, they would only let her get one outfit. She didn't really trust them, but she just went with girls' choice, and she did have to admit that she looked damn good in it.

It was very simple. The bodice was a elegant black corset that managed to give her the appearance of a much larger chest. Her skirt was also black and it barely covered her ass, but it did help show off her short, but shapely legs. If it hadn't been for the cat ears and tail, Levi wouldn't have considered much of a costume, and she still didn't know why her friends had been so set on her wearing it, but considering how good she looked in it, she let it go.

_I wonder if Gajeel will be there, _she thought as she applied her make up. She knew that everyone thought she was afraid of him, but she just wasn't. In all honesty, Levi thought Lucy was the one who should have a problem with it. _After all, he was way worse to her. He knocked me out before he did most of the damage to me, so I don't remember any of the attack._

A loud knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts. She couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's choice of outfits. Lucy stood there in a white, strapless one piece, complete with rabbit ears and fluffy tail.

"Are you ready," the blonde asked.

Levi simply turned off the light and shut her door as her answer.

The friends joked all the way to the guild. Opening the large doors, the girls were to busy laughing to notice that most of the men in the hall stopped what they were doing to stair at the pair.

One dark figure in the back of the guild refused to take his eyes off the vision that just walked through to door. He managed to hold himself for a couple of minutes, not wanting to scare the little bluenette any more than he already had, but when one of the idiots who were always following her around ran his hand down her bare arm, he'd had enough.

Before she knew what was happening, Levi found herself over the shoulder of a very pissed off, very drunk, Dragon Slayer. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY CAT!" Gajeel roared, before sprinting from the party.

Levi was too stunned to try to get him to put her down, she was too busy blushing and realizing that this was probably the reason her friends put her in this costume. They had been trying to get her to own up to her feelings for a couple of months. _Well, there's no denying it now._

It took Gajeel a couple of minutes to figure out what he was doing. He'd been watching her months, making sure she was safe, denying his feelings. _Fuck that! She's my now and I'm never letting her go. _

Before he'd come up with a solid plan, he was opening the door to his small apartment. It only had three rooms; a bathroom, a kitchen, and his bedroom. The kitchen was well stocked and really clean, since he only ever ate out. _I know what I want to eat out tonight._

Levi found herself being gently placed on her feet. Before she could over think, or he could come up with something to say, she launched herself at him and sealed her lips to his.

They feel back onto his bed, not separating for even a second. Levi's hands tore at his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his birthday suit. Claws tipped his fingers as he shredded her sexy costume, carefully avoiding slicing her skin.

Gajeel let her push him til she was straddling him. He nearly came undone as she rubbed her soaking core against his throbbing member. Her lips broke from his as she licked and sucked his jaw and neck. _Oh god, who knew the shrimp was such a beast in bed. I know she's a virgin, I can smell that, so where the hell did she learn all this. _Her teeth grazing over his nipple made his mind snap.

He grabbed her hips, flipping them so he could be on top. Slowly, he ran his staff up and down her slit, until she was struggling and straining against him. "Please, please, please. Oh god, Gajeel, please give it to me," she begged, to lost in the pleasure to care about how she might sound.

Thankfully, he put her out of her misery. Inch by inch, he entered her, stretching, and pleasing her more than she ever could have imagined. Then he met her barrier. She lifted her brown eyes to his glowing red ones, "Please do it. I trust you."

And just like that, his control disappeared. Gajeel plunged forward, completely filling the tight cavern. He knew he needed to go slowly, but she wasn't having it. The woman thrust her hips, begging him to move with just her body and eyes. It worked.

He pumped into her, drawing such sweet sounds from his shorty, but he knew that she would need a little something more, so his hand snaked his hand between their sweat soaked body, and he lightly ran a figure over her small bundle of nerves.

Levi arched her back off the bed, her neck fully exposed to him and he couldn't help himself. He struck, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her skin, marking her as his for the rest of time.

When she felt him pierce her neck, she fell apart. She trembled and her channel spasmed around him, causing his own release to rush forward. Letting go of her neck, he growled, "Levi," as he exploded inside her.

They laid panting in each others arms for a long time after that, neither willing to break the moment. Levi notice that the Dragon Slayer was playing with her hair and that's when she noticed that she was still wearing the cat ears.

"You know," he mumbled in her ear. "I was just thinking about how I wanted a cat, and then you walked in. Seems like the universe is trying to tell me something, so I ain't ever letting you go shrimp."

He quickly fell asleep after that, not realizing his declaration had fallen on deaf ears, as the small woman had already fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note: I'm hoping to publish a Gajevy week compilation starting later tonight. The first chapter will be a follow up to this, a morning after. Keep your eyes open for my next story: Time After Time.**


End file.
